Gwen, yo te esperaré
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Gwen y Trent se pelean y cortan. ¿Algún dia volveran a estar juntos? ¿Y si es así, mediante que modos? Entran, lean, descubranlo y dejen REWIEWS XD Dedicado a Aria54 y Loki-Boom2, ¡espero que les guste!


**HELLO. AQUÍ ESTOY. **

**Este es mi segundo songfic. Dedicado a Aria54 y Loki-boom2, espero que lo disfruten. **

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenece la canción que hay aquí abajo.**

GWEN'S POV

_Era un dia soleado. Me desperté y me fui a tomar una ducha. Al cabo de un rato llego Trent. Ya sé que no sabeis quien es así que os explicaré mi historia:_

FLASHBACK

Era un dia soleado. Estavamos en finales de verano. Me desperté y luego fui a desayunar. Al acabar fui al instituto era un dia normal. Me encontré con Trent, mi novio, y fuimos juntos a clase. Al acabarlas Trent me dijo si hoy quería ir a cenar a su casa, ya que no vivía con sus adres, y o acepté.

GRAVE ERROR, y ahora sabréis porqué.

Ya en mi casa me vestí y me maquillé. Estaba más arreglada que de costumbre ya que esa cita me importaba mucho. Tu casa no quedaba muy lejos así que decidí ir caminando. Al llegar piqué a la puerta y Trent me abrió. Se notaba a quilómetros que estaba de muy mal humor. Decidí entrar. Otro GRAVE ERROR, para comer había sopa de melón y cordero con salsa de frutas del bosque. Luego de postre macedonia. Al acabar me despedí de Trent y me fui, pero cuando estaba fuera me acordé de que me había dejado mi bufanda a dentro así que volví a picar a la puerta pero cuando me abriste me dijiste:

-¡Si te vas no vuelvas!- así que me fui sin coger mi bufanda no antes de cortar con él. Me fui corriendo, de mis ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas. Lágrimas amargas, lágrimas con toda la marca del amor. Al llegar a mi casa me senté en mi cuarto. Mi madre me preguntó que me pasaba pero yo no respondía. Recibi un mensaje de Trent pero no contesté. No quería volver a hablar con él así que me cambie el número. Cuando picaba a mi casa mi madre le decía que no me encontraba en casa, se lo había dicho yo.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Bien, ahora ya sabeis quien era Trent, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hace el en tu casa?Fácil…_

FLASHBACK

Después de cortar con Trent todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No había vuelto a saber nad de el. Pero un dia pase por delante de su casa, estaba paseando a mi perro cuando oú su voz. La curiosidad me mató así que fui a la ventana y con cuidado me puse a espiar. En el salón estaba el con unos amigas delante suyo: un punk, un rubio con pinta de fiester y un chico de piel morena. Los había visto por el insti así que supuse que eran los famosos Duncan, Geoff y DJ.

-Esta canción va dirigida a mi exnovia- digo el. Entonces me puse mas atenta aun, iva dirigida a mí.

_**Yo te esperare...**_

_**No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...**_

_**Y de tu mano podre caminar...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**_

_**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...**_

_**Y tu mirada dice volveré...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**_

_**Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso**_

_**Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso**_

_**Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso**_

_**Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras**_

_**Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas**_

_**La rabia me consume y lloras**_

_**Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo...**_

_**Te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria**_

_**Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue**_

_**Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas**_

_**No entiendo porque no contestas**_

_**Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue**_

_**Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría**_

_**Me dicen que hay estas, que no llame a la policía**_

_**Luego cuelgan.**_

_**Todavía no pierdo la fe, y sé que algún día volverás**_

_**Y pase lo que pase**_

_**(Coro)**_

_**Yo te esperare...**_

_**Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...**_

_**Y de tu mano podre caminar...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**_

_**Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...**_

_**Y tu mirada dice volveré...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**_

_**Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma**_

_**Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida**_

_**Que a raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz...**_

_**Siento que la vida se me va por qué no estoy contigo...**_

_**Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño...**_

_**Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá**_

_**Apagar todo el amor que tú me enseñaste a sentir**_

_**Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar...**_

_**Por q lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...**_

_**Por q solo espero que algún día puedas escapar...**_

_**(Coro)**_

_**Yo te esperare...**_

_**Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...**_

_**Y de tu mano podre caminar...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**_

_**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...**_

_**Y tu mirada dice volveré...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**_

_**Si tú te vas no queda nada...**_

_**Sigo cantando con la luz apagada...**_

_**Porque la tierra me quito tu mirada...**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**_

_**(Bis)**_

_**Wooooo...**_

_**Wooooo...**_

_**Ieeeeeee...**_

_**Cali & El Dandee**_

_**Wooooo...**_

_**Wooooo...**_

_**Si tú te vas no queda nada**_

_**Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**_

_**Porque la tierra me quito tu mirada**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**_

_**(Bis)**_

_**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaree**_

OK. La canción había sido muy romántica y sabía que estaba arrepentido de verdads así que entré:

-Hola, no hace falta que digas algo. Lo he oído todo- le dige.

-¿Y me pedonas?- me preguntó él

-Mmmm, si, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. La próxima vez no te perdonaré- le dije, luego nos dimos un romantico y dulce beso.

-Nos vamos tortolitos- dijo Geoff.

-Si que nom queremos interrumpir nada…-respondió Duncan.

-Adiós, por cierto la canción a sido muy bonita- contestó DJ.

Luego se fueron los tres

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora Trent es mi marido, ya que nos casamos y estoy embarazada de él. Són gemelos, un chico y una chica, se dirán Miranda y Leo.

**FIN**

**¿COMO QUEDÓ? ¿HORROROSO? ¿CURSI? ¿INCREIBLE? En fin, vosotros decidís. **

**Espero qu les haya gustado. Yo ya me voy que estoy cansada de escribir XD**

**¡REWIEWS!**

**¡ADIÓS!**


End file.
